


Aim for Victory!

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Top o Nerae! Gunbuster
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-16
Updated: 2003-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Aim for Victory!

Aim for Victory!

## Aim for Victory!

Noriko's coming of age story told with giant robots and incredibly cheesy 80s synth. Pretty great, tbh.

 

Footage: [Gunbuster (Aim for the Top) (1988)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gunbuster)

Audio: [War](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocky_IV_\(soundtrack\)) by Vince DiCola 

Duration: 00:04:57

Published: 2003-12-16

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=29391)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Aim_for_Victory-480p.m4v)




End file.
